


Obito

by gold_lie_promises



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Nohara Rin Lives, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_lie_promises/pseuds/gold_lie_promises
Summary: Rin shows up in the middle of the night obviously not feeling okay. Kakashi welcomes her in and stays by her side to take care of her like he's always have. How has the loss of their teammate and sensei affected them individually? And what about their friendship? How does one cope with such terrible losses at such a young age?They're now 19, and are still struggling with it. However, their unbreakable bond has saved them both from a dark, dark place.Anbu Kakashi x Medical Ninja Rin*Inspired by the illustration at the beginning. It's not mine and I don't know who made it, but they get 100% credit for the artwork (which is amazing).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Obito

Kakashi’s eye widens as he opens the door.

“Rin? What are you doing here at this ti-”

He stops himself short when he notices tears rolling down his friend’s face. The young woman is soaking wet, but the redness in the corners of her eyes tells him that the water on her face is not all rain. Without a word Kakashi rushes to find a blanket to wrap around her shivering shoulders as she steps inside his apartment, completely numb and obviously in a dark place. _Did she go to the graveyard without me?_ he wonders to himself. Rin absentmindedly sits on the kitchen counter as Kakashi wraps the blanket around her, her eyes not leaving the ground but she manages to mouth a brief “Thank you” before falling silent.

Kakashi pulls a chair closer to her and takes a seat, resting his hand on her knee while patiently waiting for her to speak first. Over time, he has learned to give her time to process the overwhelming emotions which overtake her when reading Obito’s name on a gravestone rather than rush her into feeling better so they can move on with their day. There had been times where holding her in his arms for a few minutes had been enough before she would feel better and was ready to go to work and others where he had had to carry her on his back to her next destination because she felt too sad to move. It was a problem at first as a medical ninja needs to be one hundred percent focused on the task at hand, so they had decided to go to the graveyard at night instead to avoid affecting her work; however, something about the dark sky and the moonlight made Rin way too emotional – on many occasions, Kakashi had had to carry her home and hold her hand until she fell asleep – one time she had stopped him from leaving altogether and had him cuddle her through the night which had greatly affected his work on the next day. After that time, Rin had demanded they visit the grave in the morning again, insisting she would be okay to go to work after as she refused to risk Kakashi getting kicked out of the Anbu because of her.

Turns out they managed pretty well for a while, but eventually they grew older and got more responsibilities, and visiting their old friend’s grave together became trickier and happened less often. Kakashi still went regularly and at any time of day, but Rin always had a busy schedule and he refused to let Obito’s flowers wilt.

As he sits in the quietness of the room, gently squeezing his friend’s knee, he realizes it has actually been months since the last time they have seen each other. Heavy training as well as two long consecutive missions had taken most of his time and focus – Obito’s flowers had for sure wilted long ago. He drops his head at the thought. _I’m sorry, my friend_ , he thinks to himself as tension grows in his shoulders for a few seconds.

Rin places her hand on top of his, taking him out of his head. He looks up at her: her lips are smiling, but her eyes show no sign of happiness whatsoever as they are still looking at the ground.

“It’s been six years... today,” she says, her voice so weak it’s almost a whisper.

“You visited his grave?” he asks, needing confirmation that nothing else could have happened to her.

Rin nods absentmindedly which relieves him. “I was stuck on a surgery all day, so the only time I had was after work.”

Kakashi looks outside the window: the full moon illuminates the village, peaceful as most villagers are asleep at this time and the rain has stopped, leaving the Leaf all the more quiet. He had just gotten into bed when she had knocked on his door, but something had kept him awake anyway – perhaps Obito.

“How’d that go?” He asks.

Shrugs. “Fine.”

Kakashi places his other hand on top of hers and nods, relieved once more. He was lucky to know such a skilled medical ninja and admired her for it: Rin had never been afraid of anything and her heart was pure enough for her to wish her job did not exist as people wouldn’t get hurt. But people like Kakashi are proof that a peaceful shinobi world could never exist as evil exists everywhere and will never seize to. There were days where he was ashamed of himself for doing such a sinister job – killing and torturing people in order to protect his village –, but Rin had always managed to find the words to convince him that he was doing it for the greater good. Sometimes, he felt like he did not deserve a friend like her, but it was undeniable that he needed her and would be in a much darker place had she not been around to cheer him up and make him feel human. Losing Obito had hurt them terribly, but at least they still had each other in this cold, cold world.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at her: nothing on her face has changed, though her lifeless smile has vanished. He wants to say something to cheer her up this time, but he is no good at it and cannot find the right words; he is a heartless killer, that is what he is good at.

Rin flips her hand to hold his which sends a hint of warmth in his chest.

“Do you wanna lay down?” he proposes as softly as he can.

She shakes her head. “No, I... I like it here.”

A moment of silence.

“But I could use a hug, though.”

Kakashi smiles behind his mask as he stands up and places himself between her legs as she wraps her arms around his toned shoulders and buries her face in his neck. It is warm there because of the fabric which covers his pale skin, so it will help her warm up a little more. The second he wraps his arms around her waist tears form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks, damping Kakashi tank top.

She had missed her friend so much. Being away from him and finding herself alone with her racing thoughts had been tough and exhausting and probably the reason why she was crying again had more to do with him than with Obito now. He was all that she had left and she was all he had left: their teammate had been crushed under a rock during a mission six years ago, their sensei had perished while saving his newborn son and the whole village a year later, none of them had any family left. It was them against this cruel world and now work was trying to tear them apart, slowly tugging and pulling on Kakashi’s strings, threatening to snap them for good at any point. Every day Rin had to go to work with the awful thought in the back of her head that her best friend could be rushed into the emergency room at any moment on the brink of death. She loved her job but was truly scared of seeing that happened, and the longer they went without seeing each other, the more worried she got. And yet, every morning she had to swallow the awful thoughts down with her tea and focus on whatever was about to be thrown at her just like everyone else. Busy days were her favorite ones as work would become so overwhelming that absolutely nothing else could infiltrate her mind and play with her mood, but they also were the ones that left her exhausted and completely out of chakra at the end of the day, the ones that allowed her to remember Kakashi, Obito and Minato sensei whom she all missed so dearly – until she would get to see Kakashi again, but the other two, well...

As she sits there, wrapped up in her friend’s comforting arms and crying the pain out, she finds herself extremely grateful to have him by her side. He was always her anchor; the one who gave her a purpose. Had she lost everyone she cared about, she may not have found the strength to go on on her own. Those were thoughts she had sometimes, on nights when the pain and sorrow overwhelmed her to the point where she would fill her pillow with screams and tears until she’d fall asleep completely drained and wake up on the next day with puffy eyes and a sore throat she would have to heal before stepping outside and pretend like she had had enough sleep. She owed Kakashi so much for taking such good care of her all those years. Nothing forced him to do that, there was no such thing as a ninja rule which forced teammates to take care of one another like their life depends on it outside of missions. As a matter of fact, they were not even part of the same team anymore: Team Minato had officially died with their sensei, but it had been dismantled by the Third a year prior following their teammate’s tragic death. Kakashi had been assigned to the Anbu and she had undertaken medical ninjutsu lessons, refusing to fight anymore. And yet, there he was letting her in in the middle of the night and holding her in his arms as she sobbed quietly without a single complaint.

After several minutes, she pulls away to look into his eye: something about it feels extremely soothing and helps her catch her breath and wipe her tears. Her hand reaches up to his nose and she slowly tugs on his mask. He does not fight it.

“I barely get to see you these days, the least you can do is show your face,” she smiles, for real this time.

He cannot help but mirror the cheerful facial expression which looks so good on her. “I guess you’re right.”

Rin cups his cheek as she examines his features: his jaw is more square than before and his face looks more mature. It really had been a long time since she had seen his face, he almost looked like a completely different person yet so familiar at the same time. His cheek is so soft and warm against her palm, the scar going down his left cheek a relic of their shared dark past like a small river making its way down his slim and mature face. For a lot of people out there, seeing Kakashi’s face – well, half of it – means certain death or great danger, but to her it means guaranteed safety and home. There was a time when she thought Obito’s face would be her home as their friendship kept on growing stronger every day while Kakashi could not care less about any of them really; but now, as the years had gone on, memories of his face had begun to fade against her will. She had tried to hold onto them for the longest time, but there was nothing to do about it. On a whim, she had burned every picture of him as the pain of his loss seemed unbearable: an act she had deeply regretted soon after, but which was irreversible.

“Hey,” Kakashi says softly; she looks up at him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you.”

Rin’s eyes water. Her gaze lowers to his lips as she sighs.

Confused and craving for closeness her face inches closer to his until their lips touch. He doesn’t fight it, it takes him by surprise but he is not against it – almost as if some parts of him wanted that too, _needed_ that too. His grip on her waist tightens slightly as he brings her closer to him and lets the emotions take over him as their lips meet for the first time. Deep within it feels like he is betraying Obito, but maybe that is what Obito would have wanted for Rin: for Kakashi to be there for her through thick and thin and provide her with all the love and care she needs as he had already been doing for years.

Her hand crawls to the back of his neck as his lips move away from her lips, down her jaw and down her neck, kissing and licking softly. She is still unsure why she has kissed Kakashi and feels a cold shiver run down her back as well as a sharp pain in her chest when her eyes connect with an old photograph pinned on the wall across from her which she had yet to notice until this very moment: Minato sensei, Kakashi, her and... Obito.

A single tear rolls down her face as she recalls that day. Having burned her own, that one is the last remaining copy of this beautiful moment in the whole world.

That was a long time ago, in a completely different era. They were young and inexperienced shinobi. Before the war. Before the war had taken Obito away from them. She looked so happy in that frame – and she was. She was happy and eager to learn, become a great kunoichi and make new friends. She was ready to train, go on missions and see the rest of the world with her team, unaware of all the horrible things that were about to happen to each of them.

In the end, only two remained – Kakashi and her – and there they were in his apartment in the middle of the night wrapped into each other’s arms.

“What are we doing?” she asks, unable to tear her eyes away from the photograph.

Kakashi kisses her neck one last time before resting his chin on her shoulder, sighing. Clearly, he is also unsure himself. Rin cups his face with both hands and pushes forward so she can see him again.

As her deep brown eyes look into his, the frown in her brows turns to shock. “I’m sorry, I... I don’t know why I asked that.” She scuffles emotionlessly as her thumb brushes over his scar. “I’m so lucky to have you. You’ve been taking such good care of me all those years and I’m... I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done.”

Another tear rolls down her face as he brings her in for another hug, this time he is the one burying his face into her neck. Her arms find their way around his shoulders and a hand creeps up into his soft silver hair.

She kisses the side of his head softly, eyes still on the photograph but with new emotions at heart. “Do you mind if I spend the night? I don’t feel like going home.”

“Of course,” he responds while pulling away. “I’ll arrange the bed for you.”

She grabs his wrist as he is already walking away into the room. “No.” A pause as she takes a moment to think. “Sleep with me.”

Kakashi’s brows meet into a frown. Rin is always extremely clear when she speaks – a habit taken straight out of the emergency room – but for some reason he finds himself wondering about the meaning of that last phrase. Clearly, his mind and body are confused about what just happened between them, causing his thoughts to go into directions they had never gone in before.

Rin quickly picks up on his interrogations and cracks a shy smile. “I mean it the way you think I do.”

Doubt and a pinch of worry clouds Kakashi’s eyes. “Are you... sure?”

Rin cups his cheek with a warm smile curling her lips, reassuring him. “I love you, Kakashi. No one’s ever made me feel this way like when I’m around you and no one’s ever taken care of me like you have. I always have you on my mind and get worried when I don’t see you in days.” She pauses. “I want to do this with you and no one else.”

And she crashes her lips onto his again.

This time they kiss with passion, sharing their genuine need for one another with their lips and tongue.

Hands begin to roam. Shirts get lifted and taken off. Eventually, Kakashi carries her to his bed without breaking the kiss and turns off the light on his way. He gently lays her down on her back – a move he is way too familiar with, but which feels completely new in this context – and looks down at her face perfectly light by the moonlight beaming through the window. She has grown into a beautiful young woman.

Until this day none of them could have even imagined finding themselves in this situation, and yet there they were: giving each other full access into their intimacy as Kakashi leaves a trail of kisses down her belly. Until this day none of them could have imagined their need for one another was ever to go beyond emotional, and yet there they were: wrapped up into one another, completely naked and stripped of all their worries, leaving space to a whole new chapter of their life as Rin spreads her legs to let Kakashi in.

“It’s okay,” she says when he stops himself inches away from her, doubt messing with his actions. “It’s what he would’ve wanted.”


End file.
